


Smoothies for the Bad Times

by Starving_Tapeworm



Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: /kinda a flash back, Abusive Parents, Anxiety Disorder, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Easter, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, but so are u if ur reading this so..., davis honestly is trying, im a hoe for wanting to know what that whole easter thing kai was talking about was, imma sucker for kai hurt/comfort, it gets super sad and then the fluff ensues, kai kinda has a ptsd attack, lol rip kai, platonic fluff, so is the squad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starving_Tapeworm/pseuds/Starving_Tapeworm
Summary: Kai thought that maybe, the game had programed his parents to have... not so hurtful tendencies. Or maybe to not even show up at all. Unfortunantly, he is very, very wrong.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	1. Unexpected Visitors...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai just wanted to play some games with his friends and drink smoothies. The game has other ideas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter may be a little short, but i needed to get things going. Sorry if this is a little sloppy, it's my first time posting. This is for a friend of mine. You know who you are~ ;)

He honestly thought he was safe. That the game had actually done something right for once. But, as usual, things went wrong.

It had been months since they've woken up in the hollow and it was honestly going great. Adam, Mira, Reeve, and Vanessa all hanged out with him, and seemed to generally like him for him. Yeah, sometimes they ignored him or teased him, but he didn't mind.

"Hey guys, do you want to come over to my house later? I have some sweet games and I can have Davis make us smoothies."

They were currently at Adams house, lounging about.

Mira shifted in her seat, "Sure, I mean smoothies sound great. What do you guys think?"

Everyone nodded their head in agreement. It was settled, they would go to Kai's house later that day.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This place is huge!" Vanessa gasped, walking in awe through the gates of Kai's house, "You must live like a king."

"I-I guess you could say that," he replied, rubbing the back of his neck bashfully, "Uh, how about we head up to my room, there's nothing really to do out here anyways."

Stepping into his room he and his friends were delighted with the smell of freshly blended frozen fruit.

"Master Kai, I have prepared smoothies for you and your companions," Davis said, holding the delicious smelling smoothies on a tray.

"What flavor?" Adam questioned.

"Strawberry Mango, its master Kai's favorite."

Mira butted in, "That sounds amazing!"

They all quickly consumed their smoothies, and got on to picking games. 

"So what games should we play?" Kai asked, spreading out some remote controllers and games on the table, " I have Air Strike, Battle Dragons Supreme, Box, Shadow Wars, Epidemic-"

"You have Shadow Wars? I thought that game only sells 100 copies every year? It's like super rare," Reeve exclaimed.

"Oh, um, yeah I got it last year from Davis. Uh-"

Adam cut in, "Shadow Wars may be rare, but Epidemic definitely has better game play."

"That is not true, and you know it," Mira shouted from her spot on the carpet.

"I actually agree with Adam, Epidemic was even in the top 10 in game play this year." Vanessa added in.

"Yeah, but so was Shadow Wars," Reeve shot back. 

"Hey guys," Kai said wringing his hands together anxiously, the shouting was really getting to his head, "couldn't we just, I don't know, talk this over later and just pick a game or like-"

"No it wasn't, it was in the top 20," interrupted Adam.

Kai cleared his throat, "Guys, seriously could you plea-

"No, it was in the top 10," Reeve said, standing his ground.

"Top 20!"

"Top 10!"

Kai started to pick at his nails, "Please, guys-"

"Top 20!"

Davis made his way into the room, "Master Kai I must inform you that-

"Davis, please, this really isn't the time," Kai anxiously sputtered, quickly getting back to trying to get his friend's attention.

"Top 10!"

"Top 20!"

"Master Kai I believe you would wish to know this, it is of the utmost import-"

"I know Davis, It's just, there's just so much noise! I-I just, I-I want, I just want everyone to SHUT UP!" screamed Kai, drawing everyone's attention. 

All of his friends stared at Kai strangely, as if he had just grown two heads.

Kai gulped, "Oh, oh god... I, um, um, look I just, I'm sorry, I-"

Davis cut him off, "Now that I have your attention, Master Kai and friends, I'd like to announce that Kai's parents have arrived back home from their trip in Saint-Tropez.

Kai felt as if all the blood had drained from his body that very second. His throat seemed to close up, and his lungs became constricted. It was like his body had betrayed him, he couldn't even muster up a responce.

"Oh, god." He finally uttered, terrified of what would be soon to come.

He knew his luck would run out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally love Kai angst. He had so much potential in the show that got entirely ignored. Like hhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
> I believe i'll try to update next Friday. Idk im pretty sure this update schedule will be really inconsistent due to my writing habits so... you never know. 
> 
> -Tapey


	2. Easter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai's pretty sure that his brain hates him. Like alot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo humans... Here is that next chapter. I honestly am super flaky and did not expect to actually post this on time so... huzzah a victory!!! Enjoy uwu

Kai's family was not very fond of holidays. They always resulted in fights, and his parents found them a waste of time and money. Sometimes Davis would buy him a present or two on Christmas, but that was really it. When Kai was younger his family tried to celebrate holidays and they didn't turn out well... He doesn't really like to think about back then.

Easter is a troubling time for Kai. It always would bring back bad memories and open up old wounds. It was a very uncomfortable experience in Kai's book. He did not like being uncomfortable, or thinking of Easter for that matter. Unfortunately, his brain loved to think of horrible memories in the worst of times. And of course his brain decided that this would be one of those times...

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Easter afternoon. Kai was very energetic, even for a seven year old, and was practically bouncing off the walls. As every young seven year old did, Kai loved candy. You could even call him obsessed. His parents, finding it an inconvenience and not wanting to deal with a hyper child, did not give him candy very often, but boy what he'd do for a KitKat. Holidays were the only times Kai ever got to eat candy, (not counting when Davis would sneak him some on his birthday) and while, granted, his parents generally seemed to be more angrier on holidays and would fight a lot, it was worth it, because whenever Kai ate a chocolate bar if felt like none of that mattered, and all that did was the sweet little drop of sunshine on his tongue, melting away all his troubles.

His parents had dragged him along to the local church that day, saying it was to keep up appearances. Kai didn't understand the point of church, he didn't find it very interesting, and rather not to pay attention. What he did like about it, was that he was able to see other kids. 

Kai did not know many kids his age. His parents kept him inside the house all the time. The only time he ever got to see other kids was on outings that his parents, grudgingly, had to bring him on.

Every once and a while, he'd meet a kid his age and be able to talk to them. While his parents discouraged doing this, he did so anyways, just wishing to make a friend. That day he was dead set on making a friend.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was sat down in the pews, staring mindlessly about, his parents at least a foot away.

He was getting bored, but then his eyes landed on something intriguing. There was a raven haired boy sitting in front of him. He seemed around Kai's age and had a gray button up shirt on. He had found a possible friend.

Kai tried to get the boys attention "Psst."

He did not respond.

"Pssst," he tried again

The boy turned around, "What?"

"Hi," he said grinning, "My name's Kai!"

"And?" The ravenette responded.

"Well, do you want to be friends?" he asked, bouncing his legs in excitement.

"But I barely even know you," he remarked.

Kai did not give up, "Well yeah.... But we go to the same church! We could get to know each other." He started to trail off. "Actually I don't come here all the time, only when my parents want to show me off. I mean we can sti-

The boy cut him off, "I don't go here. I only came for the Easter egg hunt."

Kai looked confused, "What's an Easter egg hunt?"

Kai had never been to an Easter egg hunt before. He didn't even know that eggs where associated with Easter. 

"How do you not know what an Easter egg hunt is?"

"Well I-"

The boy cut him off again, "You know what, I'll just tell you."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After an enthralling conversation between Kai and the broody ravenette many things had been discovered. A whole new world of wonders had been opened up to Kai. He was shocked of how much fun 'Easter egg hunting' sounded. He couldn't believe his parents had kept this from him! He knew his parents didn't want him to act rambunctious but keeping something so amazing from him? It actually made him quite sad.

Kai decided that he had to go to the Easter egg hunt no matter what.

The only problem was that his parents would most definitely say no.

But, he had an idea.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was exiting the church. His parents beckoned him to follow, as they made their way through the crowd of people leaving. Kai started to follow, only then to fall behind and sneak his way around to the churches garden.

The ravenette had told him that every year, after the service the church held a Easter egg hunt for the children in the garden at the back. So Kai, wanting to experience the marvel of Easter egg hunting decided the best course of action was to sneak off, enjoy the Easter egg hunt, and find his parents and just tell them he got lost in the crowd. He knew they would get angry at him for "getting lost" but it was all worth it in his opinion.

Kids started to gather around the garden and a few volunteers went around to hand out baskets.

Next thing he knew one of the volunteers had started counting down from three, and with a final, loud, "Start!" the kids started to scatter, scrambling around to look for eggs full of candy.

To his right was a brightly colored egg, splashes of pink, yellow, and green covering it. He picked it up in wonder and started to pull the egg apart. Out came a wrapped piece of chocolate into his hand. He slowly peeled of the foil, ready to savor the sweet chocolate. He popped the candy into his mouth and went about his merry way.

He started to skip towards the crowd of children far ahead of him while still savoring his chocolate. He took a hop, and a skip, and then another ho-

"Take that out of your mouth!"

Kai heard the shrill voice of his mother from across the garden. She held a scowl on her face, his father standing next to her with a even more menacing one. They came towards him, his father grabbed him by the wrist harshly, and started to yell.

"How dare you go off without our permission! You will not mess around like this after everything we've done for this family. For you!"

His mother joined in, "And spit that out. We did not raise you to eat like a pig."

"B-but momma-"

"Do not talk back to me! Do as I say and spit that out!" his mother sneered, anger seeping through her words.

Kai started to cry. He just wanted to have fun. To play with the other kids. He didn't know what he did wrong.

He knew his crying was starting to catch people's attention. His parents absolutely loathed that. At least the bad kind.

"Hush up," his father spoke sternly, "you are not a child and you will not act like one."

Kai was terrified. Terrified of his father and mothers anger. But he was also angry. Angry at them. He could feel it building up in him. He knew that if he said anything it would only make it worse but... he just couldn't help it.

"MOMMY AND DADDY YOUR RUINING THE EASTER EGG HUNT!" 

His parents wore a look of shock on their faces, but it soon turned into a raging anger.

His father slammed his hand into Kai's face causing him to stumble over, tears starting to fall from his eyes.

Next thing he knew he was being dragged back into his car. The rest of the day was a blur of screaming, fighting and crying.

There were fragments here and there. Being hit in the stomach. Getting locked in his room for an hour before being taken out again just to be screamed at more. Being refused dinner, and lastly getting thrown into his room, his back hitting the wall with a loud resounding crack and everything fading into darkness.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kai"

"Kai!"

Kai focused back into the present, blinking the fogginess out of his eyes.

"Hey are you okay?" Adam questioned after finally being able to bring Kai back to reality, "You kinda spaced out there for a bit."

Kai stood there seemingly confused, "Wha- what's going on?"

Mira answered, worry written on her face, "We were hanging out, and then your parents came back, and then-"

"My parents are back?" Kai shouted in terror, it all coming back to him in a blink of an eye.

The group looked confused, not knowing why their friend was acting that way.

"Oh god, you guys gotta leave! Like right now."

Vanessa took his shoulders, trying to ease his panic, "Whoa, calm down, what do you mean we have to leave?"

"Y-you just have to! Please guys," he pulled out of Vanessa's grasp and frantically started to unlatch the window.

Reeve pulled Kai's hand away from the latch, "Okay Kai, that's enough, you can't possibly think its a good idea to go out the window. If you really want us to leave we'll just walk out the front do-

"NO" Kai shouted startling everyone in the room.

He continued, "Look, guys, yo-you don't understand. You just need to leave! Now!"

Reeve shot back, "If we don't understand, why can't you just explain it to us!"

Kai started to hear his parents footsteps on the stairs, " There's no time, j-just, uh, there!" he said, pointing at his closet

"The closet? Why do you want us to go in the closet?" Mira asked, not understanding Kai's panic.

Kai started to push the group towards the entrance of his closet.

"Kai stop!" Vanessa exclaimed, trying to push back against him.

He finally had shoved them all in and quickly pushed the door shut.

Look guys," he said with a pained look on his face, "I know this seems crazy, but, its for the better."

He clicked the lock on the closet door.

"I-im sorry."

He turned away, not knowing if he'd be able to face his parents alone.

But, just maybe, he didn't have to this time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh angst is so fun to writeee  
> btw the kid that talks to Kai can be interperated as just some kid, but he is honestly supposed to be Tyler (from team b) but i didn't tag his name since it was never mentioned in the fic... idk...
> 
> anyways, i'll update next Friday uwu
> 
> -Tapey


End file.
